


The Purple Goddess

by Darman_Sejuk



Category: Mass Effect, Saints Row
Genre: Experimentation, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darman_Sejuk/pseuds/Darman_Sejuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Contact with Humanity happened alot earlier then expected. Will the Gang in purple adapt? Will the visitors Survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purple Goddess

Disclaimer: The author of this story does not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

Chapter 01: Visitors

* * *

 

"I got something!" was the only thing that was needed to stop all the conversations in the control room.As all eyes turned to the young Asari in the chair before the sensor terminal waiting for more information.

The first to speak was CaptainSelesia Tremi with "Anything hostile we need to worry about?"

Even with the Turians patrolling space for slavers, pirates, and hostile species, travel in the great void can still hazardous. With the Batarians sending out slaving parties and attacking everything insight just to capture more slaves and make a mess of everything. The ever present threat of the Geth from behind the Perseus Veil, and any new hostile race out there.

Raising her voice so that the entire Asari crew could hear her she replied "No Mistress, I've got a planet on my scopes that is broadcasting a large amount of EM signals. Might be a new race." As the bridge crew heard that they began to chatter excitedly about possibly being the first to meet a new race.

"Calm Yourselves!" Even though it was said at a normal speaking volume the authority carried in the voice was enough to silence everyone. She continued, "We don't know what we've found, all we do know is that we were sent out here to scout beyond this relay to ensure that nothing like the Rachni will happen again. If we found a new race then we might be able to make an ally out here in the unknown,before that though we need to make sure that they aren't immediately hostile like the Krogan.Fala, how far are they developed? I want to know how close we can get before they can detect us."

Fala Vaptos, the Asari staffing the communications/scanner station quickly typed several formulas into her station and after a moment clearly stated in a confused voice."We can enter a high orbit over their planet; it looks like they aren't scanning for anything beyond about 30 kilometers above the surface."

As Fala finished notifying the bridge crew of the analysis of the unknown planets ability to detect them the rest of the crew began to show signs of enthusiasm. It would mean that they can observe a new species without being detected. Something that hasn't been done in a while with the lack of any new species found and the ban on exploring beyond any major relays without express permission from the council. The only reason that they were even approaching this planet beyond a dormant relay was to determine if there was any dangerous species that could threaten the rest of the galaxy like the Rachni almost a thousand years ago.

With the news that they would be safe to study the new species Captain Tremi notified the Pilot Arzia Thyria to set a course for the planet and be sure to stay outside of the detection range of the planet.

 

* * *

 

Deep in a bunker filled with the planets most advanced technology being manned by the brightest gang members of the cities syndicate.

Unknown to the space craft approaching the planet the people in the bunker had already detected the ship and had notified their leader of the development.

As the Deckers of Steelport continued to monitor the craft the leader reached over and tapped the command to answer the call coming in just as he reached for the console.

On the screen in front of him an aged gentleman wearing a three piece suit primarily composed of grey, red and pink with a red scarf around his neck sitting in an expensive chair being flanked by two women who be appearance could only be twins.

Almost as if he had expected to be answered so quickly the gentleman spoke in a Belgian accent “Mr. Miller, I assume that the information that you sent is correct?”

Matt Miller, the leader of the Techno hacker gang known as the Deckers replied with, “Yes sir, the ship was traveling through the system but it has changed direction and is heading directly for earth. If their speed hold they should be hear within an hours’ time. They don’t seem to realize that we can see them or they do and don’t care.”

“Very good, once they have entered range you are to proceed to phase two. Kiki has notified me that there is going to be a development in Stillwater so I will leave you to fallow the plan. I will want an update once this problem has been dealt with.”

“Yes Si...” but the leader couldn’t finish the sentence as the call had been ended mid-sentence. After a moment thinking to himself Matt Miller pushed himself from his seat and raised his voice so that he could be heard over the dim of the computer equipment. “All right people once that ship has enter range we are to bring that ship down in any way we can. I don’t need to tell you what we could gain from this endeavor when we succeed.

As he finished his little speech Matt looked over the collection of his gang and spotted the bearily restrained zeal at the prospect if they succeed.

With a smirk Matt looked towards the large monitor on the wall that showed to position and projected path of the craft. ‘They won’t know what hit them.’

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes: This is the first chapter of a Mass Effect/SR3 AU. This is the first story that I’ve written so I hope that I’ve done a decent job. If anyone wants to show up in the story later on let me know.
> 
> Author’s Notes II: This is placed during the time of SR3 so none of the major character of ME will show up.


End file.
